


Two Teacups

by notalwayslate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2019 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: The fearsome pawnbroker Mr. Gold revels in his daily morning routine of sharing a cup of tea with the beautiful town librarian Belle French. However when Belle asks an unexpected question, Mr Gold's response threatens their budding relationship.This is a Rumbelle Christmas in July gift for joylee56, who prompted: Tea? Anything but earl grey.





	Two Teacups

Laying his head against the glass, he sighed as the hard rain pelted against the window. 

“Tea?”

“Anything but Earl Grey,” he grumbled his focus still fixed on the rain. He heard Ruby make a pitiful tsking noise before turning to leave.

Seven days. It had been seven days since he had last seen Belle. Seven days since he unknowingly broke her heart, and in turn his own. He turned his head slightly, his forehead pressed against the glass. His stomach clenched as he stared at the library. 

She was in there, his beautiful precious friend. He wondered if she was still in her apartment, or if she had already wandered down, preparing the library for a new day. Where ever she was, he knew one thing for certain, she wasn’t with him at Granny’s diner, and he had no one to blame but himself. 

“I don’t understand why he’s acting so upset, he’s the jerk in all of this.” he heard Leroy not so subtly whisper to Ruby.

Closing his eyes, he tried to block out all the gossiping that swirled around him. This wasn’t a good look for him, he knew that. He was Mr. Gold, the most fearsome man in town. He should get out of this booth, stare down any man, woman, or child that dared to speak ill of his name. He needed to stop spending his mornings like a lovesick puppy, moping around Granny’s, waiting for her to walk through the door. 

The clank of the teacup hitting the table pulled him out of his stupor, as he removed his head from the window. A small stab of heartbreak soon followed by rage pierced his heart as he saw two teacups set before him on the table. 

“Take the other one away,” he barked at Ruby. “You know she’s not coming.”

Shrugging she ignored his command, calling over her shoulder as she walked away. 

“You never know who may show up.”

He clenched his jaw, as he fought the urge to throw the damn teacup against the wall. He didn’t need to be reminded that he was alone and probably would be for the rest of his life. He banged his head against the window yet again, staring out at the library. God, he was such a fool. Lost in memories of her, he wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, when an unexpected voice caught him off guard. 

"Hey there Papa."

For the first time in seven days a feeling of warmth and happiness enclosed his heart. Sliding out of the booth, he couldn't wrap his son in his arms quick enough. The surprise and happiness was soon replaced with worry. "What are you doing here?" he questioned suddenly pulling away from him to look him up and down. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Papa. Sit down" he motioned towards the booth. 

Still worried about his sudden appearance, Gold forced a small smile, as his son sat down across from him. "Don't get me wrong son, I of course love every chance I get to see you, but why are you here?"

"Emma got a call last night from...” Gold watched as Neal’s eyes darted to Ruby behind the counter then back at him. “A concerned friend.”

"Really," Gold gritted out between his teeth, perturbed that the damn waitress felt the need to involve Neal and his wife in this disaster. 

"Is everything alright, Papa? I mean, from what I hear you've been sulking around town for the last week."

He didn't want to burden his son with his problems. Puckering his lips, he shook his head no, feigning ignorance at the very suggestion that he was in fact anything but fine. “I’ve never been better son.”

He could see from his son's raised eyebrows that he was in no way fooled. Neal continued to press him. 

"So how's Belle?"

His happy façade quickly dissolved at the mere mention of her name. He glanced away trying to fight the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

"I don't even know where to start. I royally screwed up, son."

Reaching across the table, Neal took his hand. "Start from the beginning Papa." 

Seven days earlier:

Pulling up to the pawnshop in his caddy, Gold got out, whistling a happy tune, as he closed the car door. A true smile of pure happiness graced his lips as he bypassed the front door of his shop, making a beeline to Granny’s diner. His mornings were his favorite part of the day for two reasons. The first was partaking in a hot cup of earl grey. The second and more important reason was who he partakes his tea with. For the last three months, he and the beautiful librarian had fallen into a delightful routine at Granny’s diner, enjoying each other’s company over a breakfast of earl grey tea. 

He enjoyed their tea time together immensely. She was warm, bright, and engaging. He cherished her warm smiles and the occasional touch of her hand, when he helped her out of the booth every morning. Try as he may to convince himself that she was just a friend, Gold knew that he was indeed in love with the pretty librarian. He was also realistic though, and resigned himself to the fact that he was too old and damaged for her to possibly want him. And so he was grateful and satisfied that he at least got what little time he had with her every morning. 

Swinging the diner door open, he paused for a moment in the doorway, as his eyes landed on Belle and Ms. Lucas standing near the counter. Belle immediately turned her head to look at him, and for a moment he thought he saw a hint of worry in her eyes. He felt a sudden surge of protectiveness, quickly glancing around the diner in search of anything that might be causing her distress. 

With no immediate threats detected, he turned his attention back to the two of them, as Ms. Lucas squeezed Belle’s shoulders, talking to her quietly. Not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on, he moved towards their usual spot, seeing Belle’s purse already on the table. 

He slid into the booth, placing his clasped hands on the table, patiently awaiting his breakfast companion. Although he tried not to eavesdrop, he could have sworn he heard the Lucas girl whisper, “You’ve got this,” seconds before Belle sat down across from him. 

“Is everything okay?” he quickly questioned worry gnawing away at him.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” she smiled at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. God, she was so beautiful. He took a breath, trying to calm his worry. It was none of his business. A gentleman would respect her privacy. If she wanted him to know, then she would tell him, but the thought of her being in any type of distress brought a sour taste to his mouth. 

“Your Earl Grey tea,” Ms. Lucas smiled as she placed the canister and teapot down on the table before them.

“Thanks Ruby,” Belle smiled back at her. 

“So Mr. Gold, do you have any plans this weekend?” Ruby asked, casting a quick glance at Belle before smiling back at him. 

Caught off guard by the question he was in no mood for Ruby’s nonsense. These moments with Belle were precious and he didn’t want to waste a single second answering someone else’s questions. Narrowing his eyes, his lips flattened as he grumbled out. “I’m sure that is none of your business Ms. Lucas.”

He caught her giving a quick wink towards Belle before turning to walk away. As the two of them prepared their tea, worry once again gnawed at Gold’s mind. Belle seemed a million miles away, as she quietly lifted the teacup to her lips, taking a small gulp. Had he done something to upset her? Was she angry by his reaction to Ruby’s question? Surely she knew him well enough by now, to know that he had a complicated social relationship with most of the people in this town. 

“You know you didn’t answer Ruby’s question. Do you have any plans this weekend?” 

So she was upset by his curt dismissal to Ruby then, he thought to himself. Well he wouldn’t make that same mistake twice, not when it was Belle who was asking the question. 

“No. Pretty much the same as always. Work at the shop till 7, then a night of wine and solitude” His eyebrows drew together in concern, as he watched her bite her lip in contemplation. He could see she was nervous, but had no idea as to why. She took a deep breath. 

“Well if you are not too busy then, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out on a date this weekend?”

“Ah.” He responded, as he felt a pang of disappointment stab his heart. She was going to try and set him up on a blind date. Everyone in town knew that in her short three months of being here, that she had already set up her library assistant Astrid with the handyman Leroy, as well as Officer Mulan, with the school teacher, Aurora. She had quite the reputation for matchmaking. 

Although he should be grateful that his beautiful tea companion thought he was worthy of finding love, he felt a surge of anger and resentment that she wanted him to be with someone else. They always had such a lovely time and there was no one else’s companionship that he enjoyed more than hers. Why did she want to ruin what little happiness that he got from spending this time with her, just to set him up on some disastrous date? 

“No. I do not want to go on a date,” he replied in a cold and annoyed tone. He watched as her eyes widened for a moment, and he swore he saw a flash of hurt behind them. Well she would just have to get over that, he thought to himself. There were plenty of other people that she could set up in this town. 

“May I ask why?” she answered her voice sounding so small and defeated. 

“Do you really have to ask me why?” he responded with a scoff, offended that he had to defend why he didn’t want to be set up with someone else. “Let me make it clear, dearie.   
I’m not interested. Not today, not ever! Now if you are done with this nonsense, can we please go back to our tea?”

A wave of panic rushed his heart as he saw tears spring from her eyes. Quickly excusing herself, she rushed out of the diner, before he could say anything else. Although it pained him to see her upset, he couldn’t help but think she overreacted to his rejection of a blind date. 

‘She just needs time to calm down,’ he thought to himself as he debated following her to the library. He would give her a day, and tomorrow during their tea time, he would apologize for his curt language and rudeness. He dropped a few dollars on the table, ignoring the cold stares that he received as he walked out of the diner. Tomorrow would be better. 

Gold felt out of sorts as he walked towards the diner the next morning. He had slept horribly, tossing and turning the entire night, the vision of Belle’s tear filled eyes haunting his soul. He needed to make amends with her, since nothing felt right, when things were off between the two of them. He sighed to himself. Even if he had to agree to going on a blind date with whoever she wanted to set him up with, he would do it, if it meant that he would never have to see her that upset again. 

He arrived at the diner twenty minutes earlier than usual, anxious to make amends with her. He quickly made his way to their usual booth, taking a seat. He adjusted his tie, and checked his pocket square, as Ruby approached the table, setting down a lone teacup before him, with the canister of earl grey. He gestured at the teacup.

“Where’s Ms. French’s cup, dearie.” 

She barked out a cold laugh, placing her hand on her hip. “You’re kidding right?”

Agitated but confused by her response he stared at her silently. Had she gone mad? Did he wake up in some alternative universe, where he did not spend every morning here for the last three months having tea with Belle French? 

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” he heard the loud boisterous voice of Leroy coming from behind him. Gold turned to see that Leroy had swiveled around on his stool facing him. “She’s a nice girl.”

Well apparently Belle must not have been the only one that day who was appalled by his behavior. Gold gritted his teeth. “Mind your own business, or your rent may become my business today.”

As Leroy swiveled back around to face the counter, Gold smirked at how quickly he had backed down. 

“Do you really expect her to show up today, after you rejected her so cruelly?” Ruby asked, taking his attention away from Leroy.

Embarrassed that his behavior the other day was noticed by others in the diner, Gold felt himself get defensive as his voice grew colder. “There is nothing cruel about not wanting to be set up.”

“Set up?” Ruby asked bewildered. “So that’s what you think? You think Belle asked you to go out with her on a date to set you up for what….some sort of prank or something? Do you really think she’s capable of doing something so cruel? God, I can’t believe you.” 

Disoriented, Gold wasn’t certain when the room started spinning. Belle had asked him out on a date. This realization kicked him in the stomach, as he felt he was suddenly going to be sick. Belle wasn’t asking to set him up on a blind date, she was asking him out on a date…with her. A date that he rejected. Oh God!   
His hands shook as he laid his face in them, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I…I thought she was trying to set me up on a blind date, like she did with Leroy,” he groaned quietly. 

“Like any woman in this town would agree to be set up with you,” Leroy shouted over his shoulder while still eating his breakfast. 

Drowning in turmoil Gold ignored Leroy’ jab, as flashes of Belle’s crying face when he had rejected her replayed in his broken heart.

“You can’t be that naïve,” Ruby snorted, as Gold took his face out of his hands, his eyes watery. Her expression softened at his obvious distress. “Well maybe you are.”

Part of him felt elated that Belle had feelings for him. He could never have dreamed that a man like him would ever have a chance with a woman like Belle. But that elation was soon replaced with regret and guilt. What must she think of him now? How could he have been so blind, so foolish as not to see that she was asking him out on a date? 

He sat quietly in the booth for over an hour waiting for her to magically walk through the door. He needed to go to her and apologize, but the coward in him walked back to his shop. She was probably better off without him, his insecurity told him. He was just an old fool who didn’t deserve a treasure as precious as her, and yet the next morning he went to the diner waiting and hoping for some kind of miracle. 

Present Day

“You’re right Papa, you did royally screw up.”

Gold let out a mirthless chuckle. 

“Just go and talk to her Papa. Apologize. Explain that it was just a big mistake. I’m sure she will understand.”

He scoffed at his son’s suggestion. He made it sound so easy, that just a simple apology could erase all the pain and confusion that he caused sweet Belle. He was a creature of darkness, destined to spend his life alone, and didn’t deserve a second chance. But...he couldn’t very well let Belle continue to believe that the idea of dating her repulsed him. She was everything that was good and light, and should never doubt her own self-worth for even a second. He needed to fix this. He turned to his son, looking for guidance, but   
Neal’s attention appeared to be elsewhere. 

“I don’t….”Gold’s sentence was interrupted as Neal quickly spoke up, his attention returning to his father. 

“If Belle was here now, what would you say to her Papa?”

Gold wrung his hands tightly as his mind swarmed with every word he ever wanted to say to her. 

“That she is the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. That I wake up every morning with a smile on my face, because I know I get to see her. That she consumes my every thought. That not getting to see her this past week has been the worst seven days of my life.” Gold stared off out the window as he continued to speak from his heart. “That I’m a coward, who was too afraid to ask her out, and even more of a coward for convincing myself that she could never want to date me. That if she could ever find it in her heart to forgive an old fool that I would promise to try and make her happy every morning, every day of my life.” 

“Rumford?”

Startled by her voice, Gold’s heart raced, as he sat frozen in place. She must have been standing behind him, but Gold was too frightened to turn around. He glanced at his son, who was smiling like a cat who ate the canary. Swallowing down his fear, Gold mustered what little courage he had, and turned to see Belle’s beautiful blue eyes upon him. He immediately noticed Emma, Neal’s wife, standing next to Belle. 

“Neal, why don’t we leave these two alone,” he heard Emma say, as Neal scooted out of the booth taking Emma by the hand. 

Stunned to see Belle standing before him, Gold suddenly remembered his manners, as he stood up. 

“Please?” he held up his hand motioning to the now vacated side of the booth. His heart skipped a beat, as Belle took his hand, as he helped her slide in to place. He quickly sat down across from her. She spoke first.

“I…I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“No, it’s fine,” he croaked out. “You don’t need to apologize. In fact never apologize for being near me.”

She smiled at his words, causing his heart to flutter. “The truth is I am the one who owes you an apology. Belle…I”

She held up her hand, causing his heart to stop. She didn’t want to hear whatever lame excuse he had, he assumed. 

“You don’t owe me an apology Rumford. The truth is that you have every right to say no when someone asks you out on a date. I shouldn’t have hid away after you told me no. I…

He didn’t wait for her to finish, if he didn’t do it now, he was afraid he never would.

“Belle….would you go out on a date with me?”

She opened but quickly closed her mouth. He could see she was surprised. 

“You see, I thought you were asking to set me up on a blind date with someone else. That is what I was saying no to, not you. Never you… Belle. So I’m asking you, Belle French would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Saturday?”

The diner was completely silent. Gold was positive that if he turned around he would find all eyes on the two of them. His stomach dropped as Belle slid out of the booth. She was going to leave. He had rejected her, and now she was going to publically reject him. Lost in his own self-doubt, he nearly jumped out of his skin, as he felt her soft hands grasp at his tugging at him to stand. Willingly he stood before her, speechless at the radiant smile she gave him. 

“Yes,” she answered with tears in her eyes. “Yes Rumford I would love to go out on a date with you.”

Smiling from ear to ear, he opened his mouth to thank her for accepting, when Belle lunged forward, bringing her lips to his. It took a moment for his brain to process the fact that he was kissing Belle French, but when it did compute, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss. Whistles and applause surrounded them in the diner, and Gold was quite sure he heard Emma yell at them to get a room. 

Eventually she pulled back, as his lips tried to follow hers. Glancing down at her watch, she bit her lip. 

“The library opens in 20 minutes.”

He smiled at her. “Well, sounds like we have time for at least one cup of tea.” He kissed her hand, as he helped her slide back into the booth. Instead of sitting across from her, Gold slid in right next to her. 

A smiling Ruby approached the two of them.

“Two earl greys, please,” Gold ordered with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Belle.


End file.
